Romance Touching
by Yandere Kagamine Gabii
Summary: Yes,it was a wrong thing. But is just that Kagamine Rin couldn't avoid of falling in love for him. Besides,Len wasn't just a simple someone. In fact,he was a demon.
1. A demon in my bedroom

***~ Romance Touch ~***

**.**

***~ Chapter 1 ~***

**.**

**A/N: Writing this in name of my VOCALOIDA03 Nanda. I'm going to make her ideas get a little touch of MAGIC. Lie. Her way of write maybe is better than mine. And without realizing,I saw that we were stealing pieces of Chrno Crusade. Sorry,Magdala Order.**

**.**

**Rin's POV**

I woke up sweating. Again the same nightmare. Since they locked me into this monastery,I keep having these nightmares,night after night. Nights are starting to scary me. I don't want to sleep,because I'm afraid of never wake up again.

Everyday it looks more frightener. I see that someone is holding me,with a strange appearance,but still,such a beautiful man. He's blonde with blue eyes. He wears some old clothes and half of his face is covered with draws of yellow roses. Looks like a kind of mask tatoo. We are on a dark room,with purple walls. Images of diferents types of roses are showed on the walls. I can't hear,but I can see his lips formulating words. And he keeps smiling.

People would say that's just a weird dream,but why I'm with scare of this? Why I'm afraid to know what that really means? Who is he? Why he appears on my dreams **every** night?

This monastery is skilled of extermination of demons. I'll be sincere: I don't really care about then. I don't pay attencion to all this lesson of "how-exterminate-the-demon-behind-you". I'm here because of God. I believe it was a miracle which save my life. He's everything to me.

But if He brought me to that place,I have to obey that. So I'll do the things in my way,wishing correspond his expectatives.

I opened the windows and prayed before go along with the other nuns. I was doing it,when something terrible happened

- Hey - I heard a strange voice. A man voice

I turned back,but I didn't saw anything. The sensation of scare was dominating me. My body started to tramble. Holding the chaplet,I started to pray.

- Gee,do you **really** think praying will save your life? How pathetic. - he said and I finally saw his appearance

It was him! He's the one with I keep dreaming! But,why he is here? What does he want? What should I do?

- W-who are you?... - the fear was obvious in my voice

- Me? - he looked a bit confuse - I don't know how explain you that...Well...A demon,perhaps?

I took a step back. He **definitely **looked like one. I didn't know what to do. So,I started pray again. It was the only thing I could do at moment.

- I already said to you that won't work...Are you deaf or something? - he get closer to me - I won't hurt you

- S-so what are you doing here? What do you want? - I asked

- Nothing at all. I came here because you keep thinking about me with frequency - now I was against the wall. Our faces were too close - Would you mind if I touch your hand? - he hold my hands and I started to get blush

- GET OUT OF HERE! - I pushed him away and started to cry

- Okay,okay,I'll stop bothering you... - he whisper - Here,you can have it - he gave me a yellow rose - If you take care of it,I'll come again. If don't,I'll know you don't want to see me. Bye,then - and he disappeared

.

- Rin! Why did you took so long to come talk to me? - Meiko,the nun we used to call like "Mother" started to shout angrily

- I'm so sorry,I spent a long time praying the rosario and I realized only now about the time - I hate lies. But I can't say "Oh Mother,I was talking with a demon in my bedroom"

- Hmph! - she looked a bit suspicious and then,smiled - It's okay. You can go back to your bedroom,sister

- Okay,thank you - I made a curtsy and back running to my bedroom

When I got there,I locked the door and started to stare that rose. It was beautiful. But,I received it **from a demon**. I shouldn't take care of it. I could destroy him and Mother would be happy. But my heart keeps saying to take care of it. Why?

Suddenly,I heard a weird noise. When I got out of the room I heard nuns screaming for help and hopelessly praying. I got downstair and I saw hundred,no,**millions** of demons invading the monastery. Some were killing nuns and others were destroying things.

I didn't knew what to do,so I ran back to my bedroom. I started to scream and cry. Why they were doing this? Revenge? But,for what?

Then I realized about something. It was all **his** fault. I was without time to think. I grab the yellow rose (which was already fading) and put it on a glass of water. It gained life and he appeared again

- I thought you wouldn't call me again... - he sighed

- WHY YOU DID THAT? - I started to scream and cry - WHY DID YOU SENT ALL THOSE DEMONS HERE? TO DESTROY THE MONASTERY? DO YOU WANT MY SADNESS?

He walked out the room and I followed him. He looked down and saw all those demons fighting and destroying. With a cynic laugh,he said:

- **This?** Oh my,I expected more of that monastery...What a shame...

- What are you saying? - I started to get angry

- Shut the fuck up. That's nothing,you'll see - he make a move with his hand and all the demons get dissipated like smoke

I looked astonished to him. He smiled and I couldn't even blink. He was behind me and then,hugged me. He whisper something like "See you soon,my delicated flower" and disappeared.

.

**Continue...**


	2. Lovely Tsunderin

***~ Romance Touch ~***

**.**

***~ Chapter 2 ~***

**.**

**A/N: Since that Nanda (VOCALOIDA03) says to me EVERYDAY she wants a damn new chapter,I started to write this one. Of course,I stole some ideas from her too. And I'll awnser to the reviews (DAMN GOD,I GOT REVIEWS!) at the chapter's end. And I finished to read FullMetal Alchemist. IT ENDED. IT ENDED. GOD,HOW WILL I SURVIVE?**

**.**

**~Len's POV~**

**.**

Humans are damn funny. Man,they get mad or depressive for so futile things! Since I went to that world,I can't stop laugh about then! They worry about things stupids like money and luck. Screw that already!

But something that I really liked on that stupid and strange world was **that **girl. I can't deny: She's **very** beautiful and it **really** called my attencion. But it wasn't only that. Something on her was a kind of mysterious. It's a thing I can feel when I'm closer to her,but I can't see.

Talking about this,when I'm closer to her,she looks so pathetic! She starts to blush and get angry. She slaps me,but who cares? It's her cute side,which I love. She's a tsundere,what the hell can I do if I like tsundere girls?

And I'm sure she likes me too. I can see her dreams anyway,and it's clear she also likes me. No,she **loves me**. But she don't want to admit it because of all this talk of "i'm-a-nun-and-you're-a-demon-so-get-out-of-here"

Unfortunatelly,I had to come back to something people may call "Demon's World". If I wanted to relate it with the human's world,I could say I live in a large-rotten hotel with thousand of drunks and whores living with me. It's fact you have your own room,but those bitches are really annoying.

Anyway,I was sitting in something humans would can call "bed" thinking about her,when the stupid,silly,drunk demon Kaito appears and fuck with my good time.

I have something that Kaito can't handle: brain. So,I won't hear what this bastard have to say. Oh yeah,I know what to do. I'm going to visit my favorite tsundere.

.

She didn't realized yet I was staring to her. She was helping to take water from the well to people. How cute. I'm going to make her blush,you'll see. It's a funny thing to do. First,you have to make her suprised. And then say,words she'll like and make her blush and angry with you. That's how tsunderes are. Watch and learn.

- Isn't that a hard mission to a person so delicated as you are? - I hugged her from back

- Y-you? - her face started to get red. I'm a genious~

- Yeah,me. Would you expect someone else? - I said and she got angry

- What are you saying? Get out of here,I'm working - she looked with a face "i'll-kill-you-later"

- Oh,don't be mad. Beside,I shouldn't let my princess work that hard - and she get more embarassed. Lovely

- Get out already! My friend are waiting for me,so I shouldn't stay here talking to you - she turned away,in a furious way

- Oh,so do you have a friend? If it's a boy,I'll get jealousy~ - that part was true

- Nah,it's a girl. Miku. Hatsune Miku - thank you world,it's a girl

- So what? I don't want to share my little Rin with anyone~ - I hugged her again and she got another blush. I love her

- Wait. She'll see you? - she looked mad and stare me with a evil face again

- Only if I want to~ - look,she'll get angry. It'll be magical

- WHAT? IF SHE SEE YOU WITH ME,WHAT SHE'LL THINK? - and she started to shout

- ...She'll think I'm your boyfriend. - cool,I liked it

- B-B-B-B-BOYFRIEND? - now she looked like her world disappeared. She know how overrates cuteness

- Yeah,that will be amazing,don't you think? - I whisper on her ear

- B-be quiet! - she get more angry and then a girl of a green (blue,anyway) hair with a diferent color runned closer to us (remembering,she can't see me)

- Rin-chan! Rin-chan! I thought you got lost in the rubble,tehe~ - bitch,you're funny as a piece of rock

- No,I'm fine as you can see - my sweetie tsundere smiled - I...Well,I...I...I got a little busy with the water,yeah... - and then she thought "You stupid,I'm going to ask God if I can kill you later" She won't do that,I know

- Water,huh? - she looked suspicious - Drinking water with your...boyfriend? - she laughed. Man,I'm starting to like that bitch. I'll tell her "Yes,I'm her boyfriend,problems?"

- B-Boyfriend? What are you saying,Miku? Are you crazy or something? Of course not! - tsunderin looked angry and yeah,she would love to see me dead

.

Well,after a girl talk all day long,me and my princess were in her room. She was mad (big new...) because I keep following her. And she started to scream and say things like "You-shouldn't-make-these-things-and-blah-blah-blah".

- Hey,Rinny - I gave her a kind of nickname

- S-stop calling me that way! What do you want? - she said,as angry as hell

- I'm tired - I said

- Really? So go home and leave me alone! - she opened the door like if I had to go out her bedroom to go "home"

- I'm too tired for this. I want to stay here tonight - she looked like "WHAT?" and slaped me

- G-go home already! I'm tired of you! - she yelled

- Fine... - I stood up and she keep staring me. I walk a little and hugged her - Have sweet dreams with me,ok? 'Till tomorrow,little flower - I whispered it on her ear,and then,kissed her on the forehead.

.

I came back to the "Demon's World". Drunk Kaito had sleeped and the "house" was smelling ice-cream and milk. He have to be a baby to get drunk with milk,seriously. I really don't know what he likes to do in **my** room.

- Kaito,you bastard,get away from here - I kicked him on the butt - **Now!**

He get up and looked confuse. I had to pulled him out. Silly demon. Fuck him and his damn power. Now,I'm alone and that's good. I can think more about my lovely tsundere. How lovely,she blaming herself for put me out. Hope tomorrow comes soon.

.

**Continue...**

**.**

_**Heey everyone!**_

_**Thanks to read this fanfic and sending me reviews *U***_

_**First,sorry for MY FUCKING BAD ENGLISH! If you didn't get something,tell me please -'**_

_**Now,reviews /o/**_

_**CluelesslLeaf: Yeah,Rin is a nun and Len is a demon. Monastery was attacked and Len is the fucking great demon of those silly ones. And yeah,THEY WERE SUMMONED. I LOVE IT~. That's what chapter 1 says. You didn't get something? **_

_**RNV Riikun: OMG YOU LIKED IT! *O* I'M SO GLAD,THANK YOU SO MUCH! TwT And yeah,I'll change to M rating...Sounds more...Appropriated,since I'll write some things soon... *makes a evil face***_

_**Vocal-Maiden: Let me a review,please... *talks like a phantom***_

_**Sorry for this stupid chapter and see you soon~!**_


	3. Creature from Darkness and Holy Bitch

***~ Romance Touch ~***

**.**

***~ Chapter 3 ~***

**.**

**A/N: Hey,I wanted to ask something to you guys: Do you know "Romance Touch" is actually a Len song,don't you? Another thing: This chapter will (finally) put cool things in history. And by the way,when Nanda send me the scketh I laughed my ass off with (*censored,that's spoiler. Soon you'll see*)****.**

***~ Rin's POV ~***

When I opened my eyes,I was again in that room. It was a bit dark and I was sweating,because it was very hot. My throat was dry,in a way I couldn't even speak. When I looked back,I saw him and he said "Hey,Rinny-chan. They told me you're behaving very badly. Think I should punish you for this". So hugged me and we layed on bed. I felt my face getting hot (and red). Suddenly,he started to kiss down my neck and...

- S-STOP IT! - I shouted,then I realized it was just a dream

I sighed,relieved. How could I dream with him? Wait...WHY WERE WE DOING SO INDECENT THINGS LIKE THAT? I'm all wrong,I'm all wrong! How could I? Oh Lord,forgive me,please! I know I shouldn't but...Why me? For a sinner like me,only death will save me for my sins.

I still can't believe I dreamed with him! How? Where? I don't even know who he is! I don't even know his name! And why am I simling? Stop that already,Rin! I slapped my face and ouch,that hurted! But it was necessary! And you know what the worst is? That **stupid **rose staring at me! Even I know why I didn't throw it away! Stupid rose! Stupid demon! I can't even stay in my room anymore because of it! I can't even change clothes in my room because of it! I feel like that is staring at me! And it's a thing to be blushed,surely!

Wait...He read minds,doesn't he? What am I supposed to do if he know that I had such a indecent dream with him? Stupid Rin,stupid Rin,stupid Rin! What he'll think about me? What he'll do? STOP THINKING ABOUT HIS FEELINGS,RIN!

- Nee,Rin-chan! Something wrong? I thought I heard you screaming... - Miku was knocking on the door

- T-that's nothing to worry! I-i was just having a nightmare...Teheh... - I forced a laugh

- That's horrible! - she got in my room and make me sit down,along with her - How it was?

- I-i'm sorry,but I really prefer forget that... - she gave me a handkerchief to dry my sweat

- No problem... - she smiled - So,change clothes. I'll be waiting for you downstairs.

I went to bathroom to change clothes (obviously,there's a stalker rose in my **own** room!) and I got downstairs. Since that attack of those demons,we all had to help on the monastery. People get running with bricks and others with water buckets. Yes,rebuild it was a hard work,but not impossible for us. Something that I **really **don't understand is why we have been attacked. There's no logic! Well,nuns and demons are **natural enemys**,but we didn't killed their leader to them make that rebellion!

We start to rebuild the monastery since two weeks. Miku and I were carrying about the church part. It was the worst one,but still we tried to do our best. By the way,I don't see that guy for one week. I wonder where he is...Stop with that! Why am I carrying about with him? Uhmn...Well...Actually he saved our lifes and I should thank him,but...It's better get back to work!

.

- Nee,nee,Rin-chan! It's time to get back! Aren't you tired? - Miku called me

- Yes,I am... - I sighed,while we were going upstairs

- So,I'm going to my room okay? Oh,and don't forget next week classes will begin again! 'Till tomorrow! - she smiled while going back to her bedroom

- Bye... - I opened my room's door and I threw myself on the bed - Ah,so relaxing... - I sighed and keep quiet for some minutes

I looked to the rose. Ew,it's water was dark. I runned and changed it. Then I put it again on the bed table and started to admire it. It's wrong I know but it's so beautiful... Now I was leaning over the window. "I'm tired",I said to myself while watching the sunset. And again I was thinking about him. That's so wrong! So wrong! Oh my,I wonder what's wrong with me. One week...That sounded too weird for me,I used to see him everyday.

- How cute,you missed me~ - I heard a voice and looked back

He was sitting on my bed,smiling to me. That...! Then he stand up and hugged me. I felt my cheeks getting hot. His arms were envolving me,in a way we were too close;I was against his body. So embarrasing!

- Don't even think about run away... - he whispered on my ear

- W-what do you want now? - I was stuttering,very blush

- Didn't you said you wanted to thank me? - he laughed - Well,I would appreciate something just like you dreamed... What do you think? - another whisper,and I felt his breath on my neck

- W-what? S-stop fooling around with me! - I shouted and started to pound him,something that would never work,since I'm so weak

I was so embarrassed! First that dream and now this! He let me go and laugh softly,like my embarrassment amused him. That made me go more blush.

.

- Rin-chan,I'm so glad you came with me for that walk,teheh~ - Miku showed a big smile

- Me too! I'm happy we could take a free day! - I smiled back

- And another thing! We don't need to use those hot clothes in the summer! Ah,I feel so realxed - she turned aroung,holding the tip of her white dress

I was dressing a regatta with flowers draws and a white skirt. The day was beautiful: The sun was shinning and spring was begging. A soft breeze fluttered our hair. I couldn't even believe we were taking a day of. Amazing! Since a long time I don't go to the fields. Many tulips covered the fields,in a array of colors. Miku runned through the fields singing. I sat of the grass and looked at it.

- Sounds you really like flowers,don't you? - I heard his voice and then I realized he sat by my side

- Oh please,leave me alone at least on my day off! - I spoke softly,to not be heard

- Don't worry,I'll only watch you - he smiled - And,by the way,I think I never saw you with different clothes. You look...more beautiful,I think. But you forgot that ribbon on your room and I brought it for you. I deserve thanks,don't I?

- ...Thank you... - I was blush and I got more when he hugged me

- R-rin-chan! Get of out there! - I saw Miku running to me

- What's wrong,Miku-chan? - I asked - Did you get hurt?

- Can't you feel it? There's a demon hugging you! - she shouted and I start to be apreensive. She **saw** him!

- Rinny,so that's your friend? Why don't you introduce me to her? - he started to walk toward Miku - Hi,I'm... - then he stopped and I realized Miku threw him a spell of immobility - WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING,BITCH? - he shouted

At first I got scared. But then they started to curse each other and I wanted to laugh so much! I thought I would cry if I couldn't start to laugh!

- Rin-chan,why didn't you called Mom yet? We need to destroy that bastard - she looked to me,confused

- I-i can't... - I stifle a laugh - And besides,he won't do anything...

- That's not true! You'll see,I'm going to kill him - Miku caught a little glass with holy water and threw on him

- Gee,do you really think that work?...**BITCH! THAT FUCKING THING BURNS! DAMN YOU!** - he started to scream in pain and I had to hold myself to not fall in ground and laugh like a hyena

- I said he won't do anything... - I tried to make her calm down - Well,I don't if he'll do something now that you threw holy water but... - I caught a handkercheif and I dried his face - ...Ahmn,are you okay?

Miku released him from the spell. Then I gave the handkerchief to him and he dried by himself,what is great,I don't have to do it for him. At first he didn't do anything. But then he started to walk,stumbling a lot,to Miku. When I realized that,I hugged him from back and screamed "Enough with this!" and stopped. He falled and me too.

- The idea of appear to your friend was just terrible,but I could make you hug me,so,I can say I'm happy - he smiled to me and I let him go. I hugged him,that's so bad! And he even **had** to tell me I was still hugging him! Stupid me!

.

- So,can someone explain what is going on here? - Miku looked to us,a bit confused

- I'm still trying to understand it - I said

- Well,I think I would love hear your version to this,Rinny~ - he smiled

- Okay...Ahmn,what can I say? - they both started to stare me - That guy is a demon which loves invade my room and disturb me! - I shout angrily

- I expected something better... - he made a pout - And I only go there because I have to take care what is mine! - he said,trustfull of himself

- A-and since when I'm yours? - I gasp and then got blushed

- Rin-chan,if there's a demon on your room why didn't you called Mom or someone to exorcise him? - Miku said,rightly

- It's because...I thought well about it,but... - another gasp - I didn't have enough courage...

- Lies,she didn't because she loves me~! - he said in a soft way

- Nobody asked your opinion,creature of darkness - Miku shouted - By the way,don't you have a name?

- That's right,you never told me your name... - that was true. I wonder if they have normal names...

- Didn't I? - he don't remember? - Fine,it's Len... - he said in a whisper. Len...? Sounds cute,but REALLY doesn't look like a demon name

- Rin-chan,he stalks you,invade your privacy and he even tell you his name? - Miku stood up,surprised and angry - Are you sure about the exocise?

- - what was he saying? I just heard "Rinny" and "Bitch"

- WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THERE,CREATURE OF DARKNESS! I'M GOING TO THREW ANOTHER GLASS OF HOLY WATER ON YOU! - Miku shouted

- CAN'T YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT? I ALREADY TOLD YOU MY NAME,DIDN'T IT? - he shouted back

- I HATED YOUR NAME! - she shouted louder

- SEE IF I CARE,HOLY BITCH! - Holy Bitch?

- YOU SAID WHAT? - and the discussion got more louder and more intense. And that was so funny!

.

Len returned to Demon's World in the end of afternoon. When Miku and I came back to the monastery,Mom called us to her office. I thought what Miku did this time. Then I realized she was looking scared to me. "I'm having a bad feeling about this",I read her lips. I was also feeling that.

- Miku,Rin;I want to introduce you for Priest Stephen...!

.

**Continue...**

.

**_Haha~! Finally cool things on this shit!_**

**_Well,now I'm going to awnser the reviews. By the way,I want to ask another thing: Guys that only Favorite and/or Alert Story that don't sent me reviews,I know I'm asking too much,but can't you send me a single review? I accept any sugestions,critics and such things. Please? *pout*_**

**_Okay,HEREWEGO~_**

**_CluelessLeaf: Ahmn...How can I solve it? It's because,if I tell you more than I wrote,I could write a spoiler or something like this...But,for more info,you can see the song's PV!_**

**_Vocal-Maiden: OMG,YOU PUT THE REVIEW! *hug* Yeah,Len is the best~ LOL,Kaito is a stupid retarded demon in this...Poor Kaito,always the stupid ice-creamy boy... XD I'll ask Len to put him in a Demon Rehab (?) Here you got the chapter~ ^-^_**

**_RNV Riikun: I don't think you'll get it soon,but then,you'll have this chapter. I'm sorry,but I can't put M stuff in all chapters... Yup,he is a stalker XD As you can see,I like to write and draw about stalkers and tsunderes. If he can see her body? Hmmmm...I think he's fine about only know what people are thinking XD_**

**_Kasseybaby123: Thank you so much! I'll try to upload chapters as soon as I can! Hooray to Len~_**

**_Erieeh Lele: Oh,he surely is *¬*'' Do you really think so? Thanks a lot! I know of that...Still,I'm sorry if it's get too boring... -w-' But I really need Rin as tsundere here. Oh,cool things will start from this chapter! I hope Priest Stephen can kill all that boringness (I really hope so!)_**

**_Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude & Jaemi-chan1006 & Kaela.T-chan: Can't you guys make a 13 girl happy with a review? It won't cost anything! Or I'll have to appeal to Fear Garden...? *joking*_**

**_And that's it! See you all on chapter 4~_**


	4. Trying to Helping You

***~ Romance Touching ~***

**.**

***~ Chapter 4 ~***

**.**

**A/N: Guys,I am SO SORRY for make you all of you waiting for so long! Yeah,we (me,Nanda and a great help of Adry) got some problems here and...Gosh,so long I don't write this!**** And I want to thank everyone that favorited that story. I got myself so "KYAAAAAA!". Hope this chapter enjoy everyone!**

**.**

**Rin's POV**

Priest Stephen,huh? Who is he? I don't feel that's a good thing. Then,why Mother treat him like she can't feel anything wrong? I don't like him. There's no way for me to I like this guy. This will cause me problems soon. I already can see it...

- So,are you two are Ms. Hatsune and Ms. Kagamine? It's a pleasure meet you - he kissed our hands

- The pleasure is ours - Miku and I said,making a quick curtsy

- Good. Now that everybody knows each other,let's go to the conversation point - Mom started - Priest Stephen-

- Oh,please,Mrs. Sakine,Gakupo is fine to me - he said,and Mom smiled

- Gakupo... - they looked to each other and then,smiled - Will make a magic barrier against demons. Since last invasion,we had lost too much nuns and our buildings have been destroyed. So,I called Pri- Gakupo to help us to create the barrier. - Barrier...?

- Ahmn,Mom? How are we going to do this? - Miku raise a hand and asked - I mean,barriers are something hard to do,and the magic status to do it is-

- I am deeply sorry to interrupt you,Ms. Hatsune,but Meiko and I already made all the project for the barrier - Gakupo walked closer to Miku and messed up with her hair,as Miku made a pout and got a bit blushed - So,there's no worries - and he smiled

- F-fine... - Miku looked a bit mad but calmed down

- So,you girls,are charged to help on preparations for the magic ceremony - Mom pointed to us - Miku will help Gakupo-kun at the ritual,reading the spell words on book. Rin,you must make part of the chorus with the other nuns,but it's necessary to remember you to be careful. Understood?

- Yes,ma'am - we said in unison,and with a last curtsy,we let the room

I can't understand it. Why they'll make a barrier? Len promised that he would take care with all. There's no need! Demons can't do anything else against us! And if they'd...Why? There's no logic! No sense! And I have bad feelings about this...

.

I went in my room and pushed the door violently. I ran a bit and I was already sweating. My breathing was heavy and I couldn't stand up anymore. I sat on my bed,panting. I glanced to the rose and felt a bit relieved. I can't deny anymore: I was worried with Len. He...he did so many things for me,and right now,I was about to destroy him **against my will. **But if I desobey Mother...I'll ruin everything. Besides of ruin Miku's life. And doing what she asked,I...I would kill Len! What should I do?

- Hey Rin - Len was stood,beside of the door - I heard everything

- I'd imagine... - my words sounded on a whisper - What should I do? There's no options left

- You know that I don't really care about this,don't you? - he said

- **What?** - I shouted,in surprise

- Rin! Rin! I need to talk with you right now! - Miku shout,while invading my room. Looks like invades my room is the new fashion

- What's wrong,Miku? - I stood up

- GHRGHRGRGGRGR-! - Len is gone? Why I heard his voice - Behind...door...!

Miku closed the door and started laugh hardly. Yes,when she opened the door,Len was pressed against the wall. Oh,that's so funny to me! I started to laugh so much while Len shouted "That's not funny!"

- Hehe,looks like a Creature from Darkness had a great time kissing the door... - Miku caused,still laughing

- And did someone talked with you,dear Holy Bitch? - Len said,furious

- Enough you two! - I yelled. As Len as Miku got scared with my reaction - So,what you wanted to say?

- We have to go downstairs now and...I... - she looked deeply at Len's eyes and he got confused - I don't want this stupid barrier here!

- Why? Weren't you against me all this time? - Len looked even more confuse - It's your gold chance!

- I am the only one who can punish you... - Miku got a bit blush,but smiled - I don't want no one to make you vanish,instead of me

- Thank you...? - he smiled,still confused. I have the feeling he was happy with her words

- But... - she pointed a finger to Len - If you dare hurt Rin,I won't forgive you. You'll be destroyed with no mercy. Understood?

- I don't want to make you feel bad or something,but,it's really indeed. - what...? - I can take care of myself. And I dont think this barrier will...

- Shut it! There's no time for play now,Creature of Darkness! - Miku got mad - What's wrong with you? It's time being serious,can't you see it?

- No - he hugged me. Then he leaned his head on my shoulders and his arms were embracing me in a soft way - More: **Don't do anything**. It'll just cause more trouble

- Were trying to help you,Len. - I said. I was very,very worried about him. Miku and I. He could be gentle with her just now. - Please,cooperate!

- Rinny... - his voice got lower and his embrace stronger - I already said,it's indeed. Stop with this. I don't want you getting hurt for something so stupid. Please,listen to me

- Hmph! Here we are,worried with you,and then you tell me this? Hey Rin,let's go - she grab my arm and we get out of the room,leaving Len there,alone.

.

The time of the cerimony had arrived with incredibly fast. And I was still afraid. Why did Len said that? He can't see he's about to die,can he? He don't know what danger he's getting into. And I can't stop getting worried about this idiot! Why he don't cares about me? About my feelings? He's so stupid,so stupid! Feelingless demon! And the worst is that I can't hate him!

Oh,why am I here? I've came just because Mother asked me for it,but I don't really like to make things forced. I just want that everything goes wrong. What'll she get if I don't want to be here? Mother had a stupid idea for the first time on her life!

Suddenly,Miku and Gakupo came in. Miku was so beautiful! Her hair,that she used to comb and make twin-tails,turned on a wonderful braid . She was wearing her white dress and ribbons on her arms. She was looking like a princess. But I can see in her eyes: she's also insecure and confused. I know she also don't want to do it. Len,why did you do that...? If I can't trust in Len anymore...I'm going to ruin it by myself

I'll do everything to destroy it,even if I die for it. I'm not sure yet how,but... I think I'll sing wrong. I don't know. Miku said she would try to do something,even thought she hadn't tell me what. Miku came from a tradicional family of priests. So may she can do something. Hope we together can do something for Len...

Wait. I'm so stupid! I'm so weak! That plan surely won't work. But I don't want it. And if that really don't work? If later I won't see Len never again? I don't want it! I want to see you,Len! I want to see you! Don't you want to see me? Len! And why am I worried about him? He just appeared a few months in my life and I'm always thinking about him... When I shouldn't! Am I...in love with Len?

No! Never! I can't be! Stop thinking,Rin! Stop with it! Are you retarded! Forget him! Forget him just by now! And stop to be blushed!

- Rin,we're about to start... - Mother looked at me and smiled - Are you worried? Your face is so red...

- Y-yeah... A bit... - I looked to her and smiled - I'll be alright,don't worry...

Scattering all my thoughts,the cerimony started. Miku read the first pages and when she did it,a blue light filled the room. While she kept the light on the room,we started to sing. Of course,I made my part telling everything in a wrong way. And sometimes,I could see Mom looking at me confused. Then,Gakupo started also to pray in latin,something I couldn't understand.

And that continued by one hour or more. I don't know about Miku,but I didn't give up yet. I'm still doing my best for Len. Wonder if someday he'll be enough grateful to me. What am I saying? I couldn't even make something. And now that I realized...The floor is getting blue. A kind of a blue aura. So this is really working...?

- Nuns! Enough! - immediately,all the nuns,stoped to sing and looked at mom - Now,let's make an last pray

Finishing it,that blue aura grew up,covering all the church. And more than it: All the monastery. I was palid watching that. My vision was blur and I felt myself dizzy. I hold myself in Mom's arms. She knew I wasn't very good and took me outside. That was a sad and windy end of afternoon.

.

After the ceremony,everybody went to the ballroom. There was made a beautiful and colorful party in tribut of the creation of barrier. Everybody was well-dressed,with court dress. Also,everybody was happy with the barrier. Instead of me. I was wondering what happened with Len. I wonder what was he doing when the barrier was active. Is he okay? Is he hurt? And I'm surprised that he didn't came to see me. He always came,always! I already called him hundred times but he doesn't come. What's wrong with you,Len?

- Rin-chan... - Miku get closer - I really need to talk with you...But I think it would be better outside,in the garden...People can hear...

- Fine... - I muttered

We walked between the crowd,toward the garden. Everything looked so far from my eyes. I could even remember where I was. But then I saw Miku calling me and I followed her. After reach my destination,I saw Mom and Gakupo dancing. She was so happy that I though she was in love with him. I only hope I'm worng about then.

Then,we finally get at the garden. Looking to the sky,I could see how bright the moon was that night. That moment I closed my eyes and remembered of Len embracing me. I only could weak up feeling the tears falling,running away of my cheeks.

- Miku...Len...H-he...h-he... - then I hugged her and started to cry

- Rin-chan,Len is okay - I looked at her face and she smiled to me - Trust me

- B-but,h-how do you k-know that? - I rubbed my eyes,drying some tears that would fall soon - Did you see him? Did you talk with him?

- I'm sorry,but no... - she felt sadness along with me - But,I know he's okay. Rin-chan,it was all **fake. The ceremony was nothing more than a big fake.**

- But still..Miku... - I looked at her - How do you know that?

- You know,I came from a very traditional family - she pointed to sky,an action Miku always do when she's trying to explain something

- Yeah,I know... - Miku held my hand and help me to stood up

- This kind of ceremony is very,very rare to happen - she started to walk in circles - And I already watched two of them...Both had a different thing,instead of this one...Gakupo made it... Weird... That was fake,Rin-chan. I realized it

- I trust you,but... Mom... - I stared to the ground for a while - S-she said...And Gakupo too! That barrier would repel all the demons,right?

- **It would**,Rin. Do you trust Gakupo? - she smiled

I fallen on the ground. So,he was right! Len was right all this time! He's not dead! I'm so relieved now!

- I'm happy too,but,wait...We can't forget about the barrier - Miku suddenly got serious - You know,he's okay,but if we don't see what's wrong with it,we'll never be able to see Len again

- So...What should we do? - I asked

- Simple,Rin-chan - now Miku showed a big,trustful smile - We are going to investigate it...!

**.**

**Continued...**

**.**

_**MINNA-SAMA~~ *cries and hug everyone***_

_**I'm so glad to post that chapter! Like,I was too tense,something "I NEED TO POST THAT,OR I'LL SOON GO CRAZY AND ALL-"**_

_**The most important is something you would never imagine: GAKUPO IS MY WONDERFUL STEPHEN~ Who liked it thumbs up~~ **_

_**Hope this chapter is good! It doesn't look like,but,I HAVE WEEKS OF JOB DOING THIS! HOW THE HELL A CEREMONY IS,TELL ME?**_

_**Okay,enough with my problems. And after awnsering the reviews,I want to say again thanks for you all that read it. When I checked my e-mail,I saw lots of people favoriting and putting the story on alert that I almost cried! You don't know how that make me happy,I'm very grateful!**_

_**Oh,Nanda too! ;D**_

_**And let's awnser it :33 And one big wish of mine is to people review my story. I want to know what you think about it! I'm curious. I need to know what you like and dislike here. LET'S GO~~**_

_**CluelessLeaf: Oh,I'm sorry to get you confuse. But things will get clear (or not) near the end. And I'll change some thing on PV. WELL,LET'S GET SINCERE: PV DON'T HAVE ANYTHING,NEITHER SONG LYRICS RELATED WITH THIS FANFIC. Puff~~ *breathes***_

_**Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude: (KYAA YOU SENT A REVIEW,THANKS~) EVERYBODY LOVES LEN~~ Don't know why everytime I read or write,I remember Usui from Kaichou wa Maid-sama XDD Well,hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Vocal-Maiden: HOLY BANANAS ZOMG! XDDD Liked your idea ;D Miku is tory,period. X3 Len loves Rin and she only refuses him. Miku doesn't approve either. WHY CAN'T HE LOVE ME THEN? ç_ç' XDD I stoped with it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**So,you all that didn't review,please,do it! You'll make some happy girls! YEAH~**_

_**I see you in next chapter,people! Bai-baai~~ **_

_**PS: I know you all got like: WHAT? LEN'S GONE? HOW? O.O**_

_**xD**_


	5. SERIOUS SHIT NOW

**Dear Readers,**

I'm so glad you all have been reading (and like!) my fanfic. So,I've must tell you all that I'll change account and delete it. Later then,I'll rewrite (and clear some mistakes) on "Addicted to You" and "Romance Touch". The other ones will be as well delete. Then I ask you all to being patient and wait a new release.

Thanks for compreension

PS: _My fanfics will keep with their original name,so it won't be too hard to find it~ __  
><em>


End file.
